neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Germany
Germany is a republic in central Europe. It is bordered to the north by the North Sea, Denmark, and the Baltic Sea; to the east by Poland and the Czech Republic; to the south by Austria and Switzerland; and to the west by France, Luxembourg, Belgium, and the Netherlands. Its capital city is Berlin. The Black Forest is located in southern Germany, which also contains the federated state of Bavaria. Witches and wizards from Germany Important witches and wizards from Germany include: *Rudolph Spielman, Head of Incarceration at the International Confederation of Wizards in 1927. *Rudolf Brand, Captain of the Heidelberg Harriers in 1953. *Ellerby and Spudmore, founders of the broomstick company of the same name. Although their company is located in Germany, their names give rise to the suspicion that they are not native Germans. *Bruno Schmidt, a child who killed an Erkling by hitting it over the head with his father's collapsible cauldron. Magical games and sports , a major city in Germany]] *In medieval Germany, the ancient game of Stichstock, a forerunner of modern Quidditch, was popular. The players had to puncture an inflated dragon bladder that was tied to a pole with the sharpened ends of their broomsticks. The bladder was defended by another player. The game died out in the 14th century. *Quidditch became popular on the continent, and thus probably also in Germany, by the early 15th century. The Heidelberg Harriers are a well-known professional German Quidditch team. Their seven-day match against the Holyhead Harpies of 1953 is widely reckoned one of the finest ever seen. After the Harpies beat the Harriers, Harriers' Captain Rudolf Brand proposed to the Harpies' Captain and was hit over the head with her Cleansweep Five. *The broomstick company of Ellerby and Spudmore resides in the Black Forest, but their brooms were never successful in professional Quidditch. *Germany also has its own national Quidditch stadium. *An illuminated manuscript, dating back to early Medieval Ages that depicts three warlocks dismounting from their brooms was found in Germany. Magical government Germany had its own Ministry of Magic. By the 1920s, Aurors from Germany were active in the wizarding world.http://www.castingcallpro.com/uk/actor/profile/chris-warner-drake History In the 21st century, a branch of bowtruckles wasunleashed as a Confundable by the Calamity and had to be dealt with by the Statute of Secrecy Task Force and returned to the Black Forest in Germany. Magical creatures Native to Germany Bowtruckle.png | Bowtruckle Erkling-game.png | Erkling Vampire-pottermore.png | Vampire Europe The following creatures are found in certain regions of Europe that Germany falls under: Hippogrif FBCFWW.png | Hippogriff Goblin-pottermore.png | Goblin Mountain Troll.png | Troll Graphorn.png | Graphorn Dugbog.JPG | Dugbog Nogtail-PM.png | Nogtail Macled malaclaw.png | Mackled Malaclaw HagWU.png | Hag North Sea The following creatures are found throughout the North Sea: Lobalug.png | Lobalug Atlantic Ocean The following creatures are found throughout the Atlantic Ocean: Sea Serpent - FBcases.png | Sea Serpent Unknown Creature 1 Harry Potter.png | Shrake Worldwide Appearances * * * * * External links * Notes and references es:Alemania fr:Allemagne pl:Niemcy ru:Германия Category:Countries Category:Europe